Naturally Yours
by FutureMrs.Black9
Summary: Bella and Jacob, She doesn't jump. My first fanfic, be nice. Review to tell me how to make this better.
1. Chapter 1

This is if bella didn't jump off the cliff. Enjoy! -A

_Pg 359 new moon_

"_No, Bella" He was angry now, and that anger was so lovely._

_I smiled and raised my arms straight out, as if I was going to dive, lifting my face to the rain. But it was too ingrained from years of swimming at the public pool---feet first, first time. I leaned forward, crouching to get more spring…_

And I stopped. Suddenly realizing that this wasn't me, I'm not the girl who needs a boy to rely on and cling to.

I looked down and saw how mad the water looked, I wouldn't have survived this. I was going to end my life, and my parents and most likely Jacob too, over a boy who didn't even look back at me. I knew deep down I still loved Edward and always will, but today would be a turning point for me.

I will participate in my life, I wont just sit down and wait for him to return. As much as I hate to think it, maybe this was for the best, maybe he was right. Except that instead of Mike Newton being healthier for me, maybe that person was Jacob.

Jacob, he was so patient and had healed my heart, he was my best friend. I owed everything to him, and I knew recently I had started feeling differently about him. As I made my way back down the beach, lost in all my recent thoughts, I walked straight into a warm steel wall. Jacob.

Oddly, he seemed younger, and sadder. He grabbed me in a steel vice, not painful but comfortable.

"Jacob, What's wrong?"

"Harry Clearwater, he had a heart attack, It's not looking very good."

"oh no, where is Charlie?"

"At the hospital with Harry's family, and my dad."

"What can I do?"

"well first we need to get you out of the rain, and into some dry clothes."

With out even realizing it I had become completely soaked. Jacob grabs my hand and starts to pull me in the general direction of his house. Jacob is always taking care of me, protecting me, not caring about himself. His face has shadows under his eyes from running around the woods all night as my wolf.

Wait, Jacob isn't my wolf. But maybe he could be, it wouldn't be very different from what we are right now. As we reach his house I cant help but wonder if im selfish enough to try to make Jacob mine, knowing there is a beautiful russet skinned girl that is perfect for him. A girl he wouldn't need to protect and one that wasn't broken.

"Here, Bells I think these might fit you."

He hands me some boxers and a big shirt, after changing into dry sweat pants. "Thank you Jacob, I don't know what I would do with out you."

"Break more bones."

We both smiled at his attempt to lighten our sullen moods.

I walked into Jacobs room and immediately felt comfortable, like I did with anything that has to do with Jacob. With Jacob I didn't have to change, I didn't have to think about every one of my moves. I was completely safe.

When I got back from changing and sat down next to Jacob, who had fallen asleep, I couldn't stop my self from staring at him. He was so naturally beautiful. His hand slid from his lap and grabbed my hand, the complete oppositeness of our skin was alarmingly gorgeous. His hand so large, mine so tiny, fit perfect.

As did our lives, it was natural .


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if this isn't any good, its my first time ever writing anything. Ill probably continue even with out reviews, but feel free to:]

If you have an idea where this should go tell me!

Steph Meyer owns Twilight!

* * *

I woke up sweating, feeling like I was in a hot cage. When I looked behind me I realized we were cuddling, and I didn't mind it. I know I have feelings for Jacob, but I'm unsure how to approach this situation.

I know Jacob has feelings for me too, but I've done nothing but discourage that part of our relationship. I tried to move but Jacob held me down, when I finally started to slip away Jacob woke up.

"Lets stay like this for a little longer."

"Jacob, I have to get home for Charlie. He's probably beside himself with grief."

"Ok, Honey. Ill drive you home and then run back."

I wanted him with me all day and night, but know I couldn't be selfish, Jacob desperately needs sleep

"No Jake, its fine you need your sleep"

"No Bells, what I need is to be around you"

Hearing Jacob say something so revealing, so easily, made me feel like a coward. I wish I was the type of person who could say what they felt, be upfront. Maybe I was or could have been that type of person, but after what I've been through with Edward I don't think I am, yet.

Jacob misinterprets my body language.

"Bells I know you don't feel the same way I do, but I don't care what we are as long as I get to spend time with you."

In stead of telling Jake I feel the same way, I gave him a feeble "It's ok"

Because I think I need to work on my self before I make and declaration of my feelings. I know Jake likes me the way I am, but he deserves better than I am right now.

Once we got into the car he immediately pulled me into his warm grasp, we sat in a sad silence. We were both mourning the death of Harry. I didn't know Harry but I knew his loss was hurting two of the people I love the most.

We pulled into my drive way and neither of us made a move to get out, I was prolonging being alone. Being with out my sun.

"Jake if you wanted to you could come inside and keep me company while I make Charlies dinner."

"Well, It depends…."

"on what?"

"It depends on if you have enough food to feed an insatiable werewolf"

"Defiantly."

"Lead the way…"

Walking into my house I felt nervous, I suddenly wished I hadn't confronted my feelings about Jake. I knew Jacob could tell something was different, and that he was enjoying me being uncomfortable.

I left Jacob in the living room hoping for some space, while I heated up some lasagna for him. As I was grabbing a glass from the shelf I felt two warm arms slide around me. The shift in the air was undeniable , I knew he felt it.

"Bella Turn around."

As nervous as I was I couldn't say no, I turned and I was looking straight up into the black orbs of the worlds most beautiful boy.

"Bells?"

I knew what his question was- is this ok, is this what you want? instead of giving him a worded reply I leaned up on my tippy toes into his warm and soft lips, forgetting my worries.

Jacob was momentarily stunned, but not put off. He suddenly put one hand on the small of my back, and the other tangled into my hair. This was only the second person I have kissed, but I know Jacob is good. He was warm, gentle and soft. With Jacob I didn't have to be chaste, I could put everything into this kiss. And I did.

In one second Jacob pulls away and immediately starts apologizing.

"Oh man Bells, I'm so sorry.

Tell me you don't hate me."

"uhhhh…"

"Say something Bells?"

"WOW"

"Wait 'wow'?"

"That was amazing"

A slow, beautiful smile spreads across Jacobs face

"Really? Your not mad that I did that?"

"I kissed you, and I'm glad it happened"

"I don't want to push you into something that bothers you. We can forget that happened."

" No I wanted that"

"Good because I don't think I will ever be able to forget that"

And he grabbed me by the hips, pulling me towards him and kissed me again. I could feel the warmth roll off of him, and the smile on his lips as we kissed.

" I know its really soon, but Bella I love you. And I will never hurt you"

"Jake I like you a lot but I don't deserve you, you're the most amazing guy ever. And I'm broken. You deserve someone who's whole"

"Bella I don't think you see yourself clearly, or that you have noticed how much better you are since we've been spending this time together"

"Jake, I want you to have the best, even if that isn't me. I would rather have you with someone else and happy, than constantly having to fix me."

"I love you, you can't convince me not to."

"Really?"

"I will love you no matter what, you're the perfect girl for me."

"Thank you , that's the sweetest thin g anyone has ever said to me."

Jacob ate his food, while holding my hand he wouldn't let me go, then we snuggled up on the couch. That's where Charlie found us when he arrived home. When I heard the door shut I woke up, and walked to Charlie to grab him into a hug.

"Dad, I'm so sorry about Harry, are you hungry?"

"Thanks Bells, but its been a long day I think I'm gonna hit the bricks."

Half way up the stairs he stops to ask: "What's going on with you and Jacob?"

Charlie- always the observer.

I look over at the couch to make sure Jacob is asleep.

"I think we're more than friends."

"Good. He's a nice boy."

"Night dad"

"G'night Bells."

Charlie made his way up stairs, and I turned to the couch that was occupying a smiling Jacob

"Faker!"

"At least your dad doesn't object" he said it with a smug grin.

"Well Bells, I gotta get going. I have to run patrols tonight."

I got a sinking feeling, he had to leave.

"When can I see you again?"

"Ill be here first thing tomorrow."

He saw my sad expression.

"Or maybe I could come into your room tonight?"

"I'll leave my window open"

He turned to leave, and then back around and gave me what was possibly the sweetest kiss ever.

"Bye Bells, See you in a bit."

Momentarily stunned, I could only nod which emitted a barking laugh from Jacob.

I climbed the stair case, only tripping once, to my room. Trying to quickly clean it up, I'm not normally a dirty person, but lately I hadn't been spending much time here, I had been hurrying to Jacobs house anytime the moment presented it's self.

All of the emotional moments took their tolls and I crawled into bed, smelling like Jacob, wearing his clothes, and my mind was caught up in our kisses.

* * *

I need some help, im not sure if im getting this right. If I am not, please tell me. I would rather hear the truth than suck ass.

Thanks- A


	3. Chapter 3

Hiiiii. sorry for the wait.

I would like to thank everyone for the alerts and reviews.

and my awesome beta: GuysGirls3

* * *

I woke up earlier than I usually do on weekends, and my first thought was, where is Jacob? I'm almost positive that I didn't imagine last night and him telling me he would sneak into my room.

I decided he was probably too tired to come over. Trying not to dwell on the sudden disappointment I felt from his absence, I walked downstairs and decided I should start a chili for Charlie's and my dinner. This way I could spend as much time as possible today with Jake.

After starting the chili and getting ready for the day I dialed the number for the Black's, getting an answer from Billy.

"Hi Billy. It's Bella. Is Jake there?"

"Yeah Bella, he's here resting. He got pretty banged up last night when they almost got the leech."

I felt fear spread through my body.

"How badly is he hurt?"

"He should be completely healed in a couple of days. Looks like he broke most of the bones on the left side of his body."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well, he has been asking for you since he got here last night, so being here is all he needs." Billy admitted with a laugh.

"I'll be over in a minute."

The entire ride to LaPush I couldn't help but feel responsible for the injuries the pack have and will receive for protecting me.

That thought was put on hold as I pulled into the driveway, immediately jumping out and running straight to the door. Once I got into the living room, I realized most of the pack was there, waiting for their brother to get better. If looks could kill, I would be dead. Leah glared at me to confirm that my guilt was rightly placed; that any conclusions I had made on my ride here were correct.

When I walked into Jake's room, what I saw gnawed at the guilt more than I thought possible. Jacob was bruised black and blue, up and down the left side of his body. Knowing that he healed faster than others, I could only imagine what he looked like last night.

"Bella?"

"Oh Jake! Are you ok? Where does it hurt?"

"I feel fine, now that you're here."

"How did this happen?"

"Well, it was right before my shift ended when Seth noticed a smell. Before I could get to him, the red headed leech barreled right past him."

"Is Seth ok? I didn't see him out there."

"Yeah, he's fine. I think his ego is bruised though. She started to make her way to Forks and I went to head her off. When we hit the same spot, she grabbed me by the shoulder and threw me up against a tree. But not before I got one of her arms!"

He tried to make me smile with the last part. It didn't help. I was already tearing up by the end of his retelling of the events.

"Bells, honey, what's wrong? I'm sorry we didn't stop her, but we will. I promise."

"No, it's not that. I just can't believe you would risk your life for me. I don't deserve you."

"Bells, the pack and I would do anything to keep you safe. You're part of our family."

I immediately started to think of ways to protect him, to keep one of the only things that mattered to me, safe.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Don't go back out there. Stay with me. You can protect me by staying with me all day and every night."

"Bells, I don't think Sam's gonna go for that."

"Persuade him to! I don't think I'm going to be able to deal with you going back out there. I'll be imagining all of the terrible things that could be happening."

"Well, I won't be out there for at least a couple of days, then I'll talk to Sam, just for you."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"Can I ask you for something?" He asked, with a grin. He was trying to change the topic to lighten the mood. I welcomed the change.

"Of course, anything."

"Kiss me?"

As I leaned in to give Jacob one feather light kiss, being careful of his bruised body, Jacob grabbed me and pulled me into his warm grip to deepen the kiss. Breaking the kiss, Jacob pulled me onto the bed and snuggled me into his right side. We both sighed in contentment. I laid my head on his chest, hearing the beats of his heart, and feeling his chest expand with every breath he took. They slowly lulled me into an easy sleep.

As I slept, I dreamt of the woods and of being protected by wolves. The dream quickly turned to me and Jacob, laying on a bed in a beautiful house. We both turned towards a sound and Jacob picked up a baby, our baby. The baby was a perfect balance of us. Much to my liking, it was russet skinned and gorgeous, like its father.

I looked up at Jacob. Even asleep, he had a beautiful smile spread wide across his face. All I could think about and hope for was that I had something to do with that smile, and if I did, I wanted to keep that smile there for the rest of our lives together. Seeing the possibilities of the future I could have, made me feel terrible for ever wanting to be an immortal; for wanting a future that didn't include my own personal sun.


End file.
